


Why It's Worth It

by Waterfall



Series: Who Took My Mutant [2]
Category: Doctor Who, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Community: crossovers100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-26
Updated: 2008-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterfall/pseuds/Waterfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitty Pryde discovers the wonders of the universe, one planet at a time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why It's Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Why It's Worth It  
>  **Series:** Who Took My Mutant  
>  **Fandom:** Doctor Who/X-Men  
>  **Characters:** The Eleventh Doctor (Not quite [girl!Doctor](http://community.livejournal.com/girl_doctor/profile)) and Kitty Pryde  
>  **Word count:** 180  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Prompt:** #037 - Sound  
>  **My crossovers 100 LJ table:** [Can be found here](http://waterfall8484.livejournal.com/99356.html).  
>  **Disclaimer:** Doctor Who belongs to the BBC and the X-Men belong to Marvel Comics.  
>  **Author's Notes:** I usually don't like tiny ficlets that aren't exactly either 100 or 200 words long, but this time I couldn't bring myself to add or remove anything.

The first thing she notices when she steps out of the TARDIS is the complete absence of sound. She's lived so long surrounded by the constant noise of the city, the Mansion, her friends and teammates, and the sound of battle, that hearing nothing at all seems much more alien to her than the greyish-pink sand beneath her feet and the matte, cream-coloured sky.  
"Doctor–" she begins, only to fall silent as her voice echoes and spreads in the air, taking on harmonies and overtones until it eventually disperses into a hundred tinkling notes.  
"Yes, Kitty?" the Doctor asks gently, putting an arm around her shoulders as she tilts her head back to listen to the music. Her eyes are closed and a smile plays around her mouth, and while looking at her Kitty suddenly understands why they both brave danger and pain and death on a daily basis and why, in the end, it's all worth it.  
"Never mind."  
She leans her head on the Doctor's shoulder and sighs contentedly, listening to the music of their voices.


End file.
